


The Invasion of Axuko

by CaptainEspana



Series: The Adventures of Spain National Team [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Axuko, FIFA World Cup 2014, Football, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanish National Team, Tags Contain Spoilers, spain nt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEspana/pseuds/CaptainEspana
Summary: The destiny of humanity was clenched in their hands thereafter. Friendship could link them together, but fate would only lead them to astray.Or were they going to die one by one...?





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there readers! Thank you for reading my book, which is first posted on Wattpad. If you like it, don't forget to give kudos and leave a comment! I appreciate every kudos and comments a lot :)  
> Secondly, this is my first time writing a fanfic. I started writing this book right after the World Cup. English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry if my English sucks. And please forgive me if I don't update due to hectic studies. I'll try my best to update it as quickly as I can.  
> Love y'all,  
> Jenny

**Prologue 1**

 

 _Year 2067 B.C._  

I am Psi, the crystal of amercement. Sent from the heavenly realm, though unsacred, my mission is to travel through universe, to destroy sin in every corner I can find. Usually, I was hidden as a core of a meteoroid, in order to control where it is heading to. It's like the nucleus of a cell, you can say. And when the target is locked, I would separate from the meteoroid, just to let the rocks fall onto the planet. Sometimes I would pull fire with my power, before my target turns into ashes. Then I would fly to my next destination, gathering rocks to form another meteoroid around me on my way. Perhaps you're thinking that I'm cool enough, but you aren't going to if you turned out to be my prey.

 

I have destroyed up to five hundred thousand places and annihilated forty-nine billion living creatures. The journey is long, indeed. However, I never fail to succeed, not even making a single mistake, well, except once. There were once two places called Sodom and Gomorrah on a planet called Earth, two places wreathed with crimes and misdeeds. Murdering, abusing, stealing, and any types of sin you can tell. Two angels informed me about these two places, two preys at the same time for me to exterminate. I collected brimstones which I thought it would be great at the first place, but I didn't realise I was stuck among the brimstones until I arrived the planet. The next thing that happened was a fall from the sky.

 

It had been a long time I had crash landed on the road outside Sodom, and finally I saw a group of people running towards me. As I knew, it was Lot and his family, escaping to Zoar. He would have saved me if I wasn't covered with sand. He was a good man. I was fortunate at the first place, since Lot's wife took a glimpse towards my position, noticing my existence. However, she looked back, and she became a pillar of salt right beside me.

Another great time had passed. I looked at the destruction I had made to the city as I spotted a boy lying outside the city. He seemed to have escaped, but there should be any survivors from neither Sodom nor Gomorrah, except Lot's family, or was it an illusion instead?

 

"Save me... Here..." I cried, hoping that he would hear me. Immediately he shifted his head, aware of who was calling him. That was the moment I acknowledged that he was really a survivor. He limped and limped, till his face was clearly seen. He didn't seem to look like a person from Sodom.

"Are you from Crete?" I asked, staring at his pure eyes, "Why did a youngster like you would come to a place like here?"

"Yes, I am," The boy answered with a weak voice. He must have been frail after the destruction, "I'm nine. Both of my parents are dead. I walked here from Greece to find my uncle who lived here."

"So that's why you are spared. I am Psi, the crystal of amercement, as well as the core of the asteroid, the fire, the pungent Sulphur. You're going to die, not for a long time. You've hurt too badly."

There was a silence between two of us.

 

"Promise me," I said, "Promise me that you will send me back where I belong."

"Where are you from?"

"I belong to the place above the sky." I answered. A place called universe, but I didn't think a kid would understand what it was.

"Why should I save you?"

"I will give another life to you. I mean, it's not another life -I can't create life, only Lord can- it's still your current life, but soon you'll be unconscious, you'll fall into a deep sleep, and after about more than 4000 years later, you'll be awaken. At that time, you will be rich, you will be famous, you will be successful."

"I'm actually satisfied with my current living," the boy limped backwards, as if there was something suspicious about me, "but I can do what I can help."

 

"The Lord has spared your life, and I must not choose the wrong person. I must never fall into wrong hands. But remember, there is a consequence, I will come back to your after-life, and you are the only one who must destroy me."

"Then why should I save you now when I have to destroy you later?"

"There won't be punishments anymore. Messiah has already been born, and every sin of believers will be atoned. I don't have to punish anyone anymore, my power is strong and I might lead people into astray, so I must be sealed in a place called The Sea of Time, and your blood will be the only thing that has the power."

 

"Alright," he nodded, "But how can I take you home?"

"Just free me out from these brimstones," I said, "Then I will be free. I don't belong to Earth."

The boy nodded before as his trembling finger started to dig and picked me up with his remaining strength, "Our promise shall not be broken..."

The moment I was vanished, he fell into deep unconsciousness.

 

Back into the sky, I looked down toward Sodom and Gomorrah, toward all the land of the plain, and I saw dense smoke rising from the land, like smoke from a furnace, just like what Bible mentioned the scene that Abraham had seen.

 

_Next destination – Axuko._

 

The journey is long, indeed. However, I never fail to succeed, not even making a single mistake, well, except just this once.


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

"2/3/2013 18:03"

"Have you ever support something with all your heart? Something like an organisation, a band, or a team? This is about a football team, well, soccer in American. Anyway, I believe that you've heard about this sport. Some people might have misunderstood football, which it is about eleven beasts kicking around the pitch for money, in fact it is a kind passion streaming inside your veins that they can never understand.

Manchester United, Chelsea, Barcelona, Bayern Munich, Arsenal, Liverpool, Juventus, Paris Saint-German, Atletico Madrid, you must have heard enough. Today, I'll bring you into the Real Madrid locker room, or dressing room, you can say, in our stadium, Santiago Bernabeu. Sorry if rivals sees this, still, please stream on though. Say 'hola' to the famous Cristiano Ronaldo!"

 

"Olá!" Cristiano Ronaldo waved in front of the camera, "Look at me, the hottest guy on Earth!"

"That would be me, Cris."

"Shut up! Don't even dream of it, Sese," The camera zoomed into Cristiano's groan.

"He's quite grumpy today since he didn't score. I saved the team with a late header though. Defenders know how to score too. As people always say, 'The hotter, the winner', right, Cris?"

A snort was heard as the camera started to shift to the other angles.

 

"Meet Karim Benzema, the other goal scorer, apart from me."

"Bonjour!" Karim made a thumb's up against the camera.

"Sergio, are you trying to capture us all shirtless and then upload it onto YouTube?" Luka Modric was trying to cover the camera with his palm.

"Of course, while enjoy looking at my muscles and tattoos along the way!" Sergio smirked, "Lukita is always being shy."

 

"Hala Madrid!" A loud shriek struck against the room. The camera tilted to another position.

"Here comes Marcelo Vieira, the funniest player I have met!" The camera zoomed onto the cheerful face of the Brazilian.

"We've won the El Clásico with 2-1! Hala Madrid!"

"Sí, y nada más! We hope you enjoy this video, even if you come from a rival team, expect for Barça due to their loss, because you just won't, don't press the unlike button though. Well, football is also about respect, as Capi always says..."

"'Respect for the rival!' One of the best quotes from Ikercio!" Another shriek from Marcelo uttered across the room once again, following with a gales of laughter.

"Speaking about our captain, I hope this clip can cheer you up, Iker. Get well soon! And please come back. We miss you."

 

At home, Iker Casillas switched off the screen from his laptop with his only abled hand before he headed out to his family house. The fracture on his left hand had given him a short break on his career. It was slowly recovering from injury after surgery, though it still wasn't good enough to play. You just couldn't play as a goalkeeper with a broken hand.

"Nene..." Pinching his nose, he muttered his nickname for Sergio gratefully, almost soft to unwittingly. Only he would call Sergio like that, and only Sergio he would call like that. Last time he spoke of this name, was when they were lying on damp grass in the Training Centre of the club, Valdebebas, under the warm waves of sunlight.

"We will make it through, Iker," Sergio intertwined his fingers into the keeper's, as a promise.

"Nene..." This was the only reply he could make at that moment, while a blow of optimism shoved him against his own mind. He shook his head, since this was too far away for him to catch. Intolerable pressure, family arguments, endless dramas, love issues, mistreatments from the club, especially from coach José Mourinho, he had too much to go through. He was dreaming for it to come true nevertheless, even until now – it just never came true.

"Brothers forever," Sergio held onto Iker's palm, the one thing that he couldn't let go that day.

 

 _"Please come back. We miss you,"_ Coming to himself from flashback, a faint smile quirked up on his face, leaving small crinkles across his pale cheeks, as Sergio's voice from the video echoed inside the atmosphere. It had been a long time since truly did he smile, and somehow he missed the feeling of it. _I will come back_ , he thought.

_For you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments below! :D


	3. End of an Era

**Chapter 1**

 

_This may be the end after all._

Sergio looked at the board. It was already 87 minutes but they were still losing two goals to Chile.

 _"Netherlands, huh? The team which lost 1-0 in the World Cup final against us!"_ A flashback from a few days ago came to Sergio's mind, when he growled as he tossed his bottle onto the bench with his tattooed arms,

_"Winning 5-1 from a World Cup champion? Well what can we say then?"_

_"I must admit that they played very well," Xavi Hernandez sighed, "Our defence isn't strong enough."_

_"Oh, so you're saying it's the defenders' fault," Sergio clenched his fist as he stormed in front of the Catalan midfielder._

_"A team is a team. It was everyone's fault," Xavi glared, pointing at Sergio's muscular chest, "If you try to talk to me like this again, you won't be alive."_

_"A team, you say?" The Spanish defender ignored Xavi, "We're not even playing as a team! We are professional footballers but we kept making mistakes which only children would make! Do we play like World Cup champions?"_

_"Sergio, La Roja is gone! Can't you see that?" Andres Iniesta snared in front of his locker, "We are old, we cannot play like we did before, we cannot prove ourselves anymore. It was the end of the era!"_

The last words of Andres struck Sergio's heart before he knelt down on the pitch. Ten seconds were left and they hadn't scored any goals yet. Sergio looked at Jordi Alba beside him. He took a deep breath and shook his head as a struggle.

_We are not going to make it._   
_We are never going to make it._

The final whistle was blown, leaving a full stop in their football history, that might never be erased.

 

The last beam of light faded through the churlish clouds as the sky let go her sorrowful weeps. Their hearts were broken, like it was left with a gash, which was bleeding with tears.

The rain was hitting the window of the team bus fiercely. It was the day when the last match of their World Cup journey was played, and had been already played, against Australia. They were heading to the airport, to their country, and would never turn back.

Vicente Del Bosque, the coach, frowned when he thought about the criticism of the team. Iker Casillas was always the scapegoat, the helpless martyr, who couldn't even defend himself, let alone the balls that threw to him. Beside him was Sergio Ramos, who was looking at the goalkeeper numbly. Everything that poured into Sergio's retina, was only the image of Iker sitting there, staring at the floor, as usual, with his empty, weary eyes. Sergio wished he could reach to him. He was so close, yet so distinct, and he couldn't even touch a thing from Iker's mind, no, not at all. Gerard Piqué and Cesc Fàbregas were sitting behind them, closing their eyes as they concentrated at the sorrowful rhythm of the raindrops, the distressful symphony of their unexpressed feelings. Xavi Hernández and Andres Iniesta were sitting on the other side of the bus, looking out of the blurred window blankly. Their minds were blurred, too, but with vague images of glorious memories. Fernando Torres, Xabi Alonso and Diego Costa were remaining silence on their seats, knowing that this lifeless atmosphere couldn't be broken. David Villa was sobbing softly, in a distance which only David Silva could hear that. The younger man stroked the forward's back, trying to provide comfort for him.

The car braked. The tires squealed like a hyena and the silence was broken. Everyone shifted their gaze towards the driver, shocked.

"We have arrived to the airport." The driver announced before everyone groaned.

The World Cup trip had finally come to an end.

 

"I don't want to leave Brazil," Villa told his friend, Silva, who was sitting next to him. The plane was readying to head back to Spain, and Villa knew it was the end of his international career, "Spain versus Australia is my last match in the National Team...and I don't want to leave like this! I don't want to leave all my friends and fly to America to continue my career by myself. I can't leave like this!" Tears filled Villa's eyes when he was talking about it. He still remembered that he cried when he was leaving the pitch when Spain was playing against Australia.

"Hey, remember that we'll keep in touch even when you're in overseas. We'll visit you when we have time. I don't want you to leave, but this is your choice to continue your football career. Let's throw a farewell party on the day before you leave, ok?" Silva rubbed his back as he comforted him. _He is like my little brother, always being there for you._

At that moment, the plane took off. The team sat on their seats without the mood to talk as they were glued in this position for 10 unbearable hours until an announcement broke the silence.

"Dear passengers, we have arrived in Madrid. We'll land as soon as we can. Please remain calm. Do not leave your seats. Thank you for your co-operation."

Villa opened the window and gazed at the the darkness of night, reminding him about going to America by himself next season. He hated the feeling of missing people who were precious to him. Without his friends, it was like being trapped in the dark.

"Villa, are we there yet?" Silva had woken from his sleep. He turned to face him."We've arrived."

Suddenly, a sound of explosion roamed beneath the plane. Astonishment lurked through the aircraft while Villa leaned against the window to see what had happened. Fire and flames were rising up into the sky.

The next thing he saw was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know that in reality, when the Spain National Football Team's plane was going back to Madrid from Brazil, it was struck by lightning? Fortunately, the people inside were safe. Anyway, I hope the plot isn't going too fast! Please enjoy it! <3


	4. Lo Que Está Sucediendo!?

**Chapter 2**

The team was surrounded by darkness and silence. Feeling conscious, Fernando used all his strength to open his heavy eyelids. He started to sniff around, and frowned when he realised they were the smell of smoke and ashes.

The plane must have crashed after the explosion, he thought. He sat up and looked around to see where he was. However, it was too hard to observe. Everywhere was dark. Not even a dim of light was tolerated.

Looks like the whole place has been totally destroyed.

"Anybody here!?" He yelled, hoping that there were survivors.

"Fernando, is that you?" Someone replied. The sound was quite clear, that means there were survivors around, "I'm Xavi."

Thank God Xavi is still alive.

"Andres is next to me. I've checked his pulse and he is still alive." Xavi told him. Fernando shifted his head towards the direction of the sound of quick footsteps and found out two shadows were walking towards him.

"It's me, Gerard."  
"And Cesc." The two men spoke. Fernando felt relieved when he realised that they were only his teammates. Gerard questioned through anxious breaths, "What happened?"

"Nobody knows what happened. We only knew that there was an explosion."

"Are there more survivors, just five?" Andres asked weakly, who just came to.

"Lo Que Está Sucediendo? What happened?" Sergio's loud voice was uttered far away.

Sergio is fine, Sergio is fine... Fernando couldn't feel more reassured after knowing that his best friend was still doing great. Sergio was his childhood friend. He couldn't live without him, thus Sergio's life mattered the most right at this moment, and it was the only thing he could care for.

"Try coming here!" Fernando shouted back.

"I can't! It's too dark here. I can't even see a thing!" Sergio answered, "It's too scary to walk alone. I need someone to help me. Please wait for a few minutes!"

From his limited vision, the freckled striker turned around and barely saw Xabi and Diego awake from a few metres behind him, bodies covering with ashes. Beside them, Vicente and two staffs sat up, as well as Silva, who stood up and coughed for few times. Then he heard Villa's voice, "Anyone injured?"

"Either alive or dead, that's all." Xabi replied. "Thirteen survivors is a miracle."

"Hey, I just woke up..." An unfamiliar voice said, "Can anyone tell me what had happened? I'm the pilot."

"Where's Iker?" Sergio panted, "He...he was sitting next to me on the plane... He should be by my side!"

"Of course I'm not by your side! You're sitting on my back!" Iker fumed. Cesc almost giggled.

"Who's still alive?" The captain asked, grabbing onto Sergio's hand and led him towards Fernando.

"Only fifteen, I supposed." Fernando shrugged, "It's too dark here so I can't see things far away. I can only hear."

Just as he finished the sentence, the team smelt strange gas.

"What's that?" Xabi asked, grabbing his nose.

"Chloroform. Toxic," Iker answered, "Guys, cover your nose and flee together. Someone is coming."

But it was too late. Whoever smelt the gas saw stars. And after a few seconds later, they were all knocked out.

\---

After the Axuklians had landed on the ruined planet, they left their spaceship, along with chloroform gas. Prince Izhitha stood firmly at the top of the spaceship's staircase, commanding behind the army, "Move forward! Move forward! Move forward!"

Their eyes could let them see clearly in the dark, like night vision goggles. They were aliens after all.

As King Skull had ordered, they had to check whether there were survivors. If he was lucky enough, there would be some and they were going to capture them alive for some reason.

"I hear something!" One of the Axuklian Soldier said, "There are survivors, see?"

"Survivors? That's a miracle!" Another soldier replied, "Where?"

"There! On an aircraft's debris," The soldier pointed at some moving figures.

"Use the chemical gas to knock out them first. Capture them and move our spaceship to the aircraft debris. Quick!"

The area was sprayed with chloroform, knocking the humans out one by one.

\---

~Later on the Axuko Spaceship~

The humans started to blink their eyes open, finding that they were in the same on the debris as before. Still, it was too dark to see clearly.

"Where are we? I was wondering if we could..." Andres paused when he realised all of their arms had been locked up into one with strange chains, or ropes, you can say, before he could manage to blurt out the word "escape".

"Who are they?" Xabi questioned, frowned while spotting a few vague figures behind the dense smoke, "I think we should better run."

"But our hands are all tied up together!" Gerard exclaimed, trying to struggle off the chain, "Won't we trip down..."

"Shh... Not too loud, Geri," Iker interrupted, "Listen, once we stay together, and move to the same direction, we will not easily be tripped down."

"But what if they are tying to save us?" Cesc suggested.

"They are the ones who sprayed Chloroform gas. I saw them too before we were knocked out," Xavi replied. Cesc was clearly too optimistic to be honest.

"So they might probably as well as the ones who tied us all up," Iker stated, "This isn't a good news at all, I supposed, most likely a terrorist attack, and they are holding us as hostages."

"¡Joder!" Sergio muttered beneath his breath as he eyed the captain a look. How could he stay so calm, so tranquil when stating that? How could he hide all his gear inside his whisper, his warning? His thoughts were abrupted when Vicente ordered the teammates to listen to captain, "Look, now we have to do is stay calm and..."

"Planning to escape, eh?" Another sentence was being barged in. This time it was a gigantic figure with his ears shaped like horns and eyes lustered in the dark with crimson red, "Too late."

"He is a devil! We are in hell!" Gerard screamed into Cesc's face.

"Prepare for your punishment, for your idiotic attempt," the gigantic figure smirked, "Free them, and prepare for battle!"

"Yes, Prince Izhitha, your highness!" Thirteen armies of aliens began to surround the debris, rushing towards the footballers. A few awkward seconds later, Silva broke the silence, pointing at the Axuklians, "Who are they? They don't seem like human beings..."

"They must be coming to be friends with us!" Cesc grinned innocently.

"Aliens! Danger!" Iker screamed, "Grab some weapons! We must try to defend ourselves!"

"And get your luggage! Luggage is the best weapon after all! See?" Sergio waved his burnt luggage and smashed it into Iker's face.

"Sergio!" The keeper roared.

"Stop it!" Xavi shouted, "They are climbing up the debris! We're running out of time!"

The Spaniards stood up, and was totally shocked at the scene. They couldn't believe that their lives were suddenly at risk. They started to lost control, running out from the debris crazily, bringing some weapons like golf clubs, luggage and metal sticks, heading towards a dim of light that was thought to be a safer place like their city. It was a total chaos.

The dim of light gradually diverged into four different colours shaped like portals. Red, yellow, green and blue. The Spaniards tramped onto an indoor platform, until they realised something was wrong.

"Mother! It is their spaceship!" Villa shrieked. However, there were no way back. The aliens were starting to march onto the platform right behind. The people couldn't think much through fear so they ran towards the glowing door frame of each section for shelter, regardless of the danger inside. Besides, there wasn't any alternatives for them to decide on what to react.

The pilot was running while he was shot by an alien's arrow and was dead.

"I don't expect they would even bite," Sergio shivered at the puddle of blood of the pilot, hoping that the next one wouldn't be him, "Well yeah, I don't expect that Suarez would bite as well."

Fernando hid under a spaceship on the panel, not seeing a monster behind him who wanted to bite him... Luckily, he was fast enough to swing the metal stick, which he got on the plane, inside the monster's mouth, causing the monster wince since it broke his teeth.

Andres was following the pilot at first, but after knowing that the pilot had died, he immediately changed his direction and went inside the main building, which doorframe was glowing in green. Andres pushed the glass door open, leading him into the lobby, where he found Gerard and Cesc.

"Thank God we're not alone anymore!" Andres said as he took hard breaths. "Is this place safe?"

"I hope so. I still can't spot any danger around here." Cesc said, looking around the place.

"I thought...we are dying..." Andres' eyes began to well up with tears, "What about the others... Our family and friends..."

"Perhaps it's only a prank video at the end," Cesc reassured, "They will be safe. It's only our plane which has crashed in a storm, and our remaining teammates are all waking up inside the debris without any deaths and injuries..."

"No... You are too optimistic to be true... They are all...dead...like when I saw the pilot dying in front of my eyes..."

"I think we should find a place to settle down first. We are all panicking. We can't even think clearly. Finding a place that can calm down our minds is able to help us figure out what had happened, and figuring out what is happening the most important thing we should do right now," Gerard suggested, "A secret place, I mean."

"But we don't know any places here! What if we encounter some...creatures in those 'secret' places?" Andres asked worriedly.

"I think Gerard is right though. It should be better to find a place to hide more than standing in this open area." Cesc said, "And Geri, you really sounded like Xavi just then."

Gerard let out a giggle.

"Well fine," Andres sighed, "Let's go find a place."

\---

In a tower which was recognised as the yellow section, Xavi asked nervously, "Where are we? Where are the aliens?"

"We're hiding on the third floor of this tower, I think," David Villa said, looking down from the staircase to the basement, and holding tight on Silva's trembling hand, "We're lucky that the Axuklians aren't following us, but the others... I saw fire rising from everywhere through the window of the plane. Our planet must have been destroyed by them, like what science fictions say... If only this has been a science fiction!"

"We are at least lucky to be grouped. It's better than being alone. First, we have to figure out what is happening," Xavi said. Villa quickly agreed.

"But it's unlucky to lose Diego Costa on the way to this tower. Although we are not so close to him, we will never forget him." David Silva sighed with his voice cracking, "I thought... I thought he would have made it. He was such a tough person."

"I wonder where the others have gone," Villa changed the topic suddenly. He didn't want to recall the horrible moment of his teammates death, "Let's pray for them to be safe."

\---

Vicente Del Bosque and the two staffs were staying inside the cockpit, which had not been damaged badly, on the aircraft debris. They didn't want to get out because they didn't want to risk losing their lives outside. Knowing that the unknown creatures might board the cockpit in a second, they locked all the doors and windows and used chairs and luggage as obstacles. They couldn't come up with an idea of what to do next, so instead of panicking, they prayed for God for safety.

"We can't stay here forever, coach," a team staff told Vicente, "the food and water on the plane can only last for four days."

"I don't think that if we go outside, we can find human food and water." Vicente replied, "We landed near Madrid, but the smoke is still dense. If we stayed for too long on walking towards the city outside - with the compass on the plane - for like hours, I'm afraid we would suffocate."

"But it is the same, coach!" If we stay here for too long, with the window and doors locked, we will suffocate too!"

"Has anyone told you there are oxygen masks inside an aircraft? This cockpit isn't badly damaged, and the air tanks are still working inside the plane," Vicente rolled his eyes,  "Once we go out, there won't be oxygen masks, so we're not going outside. Never!"

"Ok... We'll remain staying here..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for me...if you have any confusion or questions you can ask me. Cuz I'm afraid that the plot is going too fast...


	5. Captured

**Chapter 3**

 

"Nene!" Iker whispered as he pulled Sergio aside to a dark corner, "Are you insane? You're standing in this open area. Everyone can see where you are!"

"The pilot just died in front of me!" Sergio shrieked, "What do you expect me to do? Run away like I had seen nothing?"

"Stop yelling, Sese," Iker grunted as he turned around, finding that there were a few Axuklians attempted to look for them, "Oh gosh, they heard us! Move!"

"So you're saying that I'm responsible for attracting those putas?" Sticking up his brows, Sergio taunted, "Once I hear you scream inside this damn spaceship, you will be dead."

"Shut that cursing mouth up, run before they see us!" Iker pushed Sergio to move forward, "Get inside that red building."

The defender shifted his head towards the building glowing in red. There was no point of going inside since there was no hint of what they could encounter in the building. The danger was unpredictable. Just as Sergio wanted to protest, he realised it would be worse if they remained on an open area such as the panel. He glared at the captain with irritated eyes, but still he knew that he would obey. Iker was always right; He was always the one who has right decisions, and he was always the one who could lead well.

Usually, Sergio was the speedy one. However, due to the heavy luggage he dragged along the trail, he couldn't run any quicker. If it wasn't Iker pushing him behind, they would have been discovered.

Sergio slumped with his arm against the door, but the door just wouldn't budge. In fact, an army of unknown creatures was distracted by the noise uttered by the collision.

"This door is freaking locked!" Sergio barked, punching Iker on the shoulder, "Now those putas are coming to get us. What a great idea, Capi."

"Dodge!" Iker yanked Sergio down onto the floor as a blast of laser stroke at the door. But the laserproof door hadn't been damaged. In fact, the door took a slight budge.

"The next blast is getting ready! Run!"

"No," Iker protested, "We wait for the next blast. The door is opening."

The next blast of laser stroke again as they ducked. The door somewhat moved a little just as they attempted to slid into the gap.

"Get inside! Quick!" Iker tugged both Sergio and his luggage in while another blast clashed against the door. The door slammed back close again.

"That's a close one," Sergio sighed, "Now what?"

Iker shrugged as he wandered around the lobby. Stairs leading up to the second floor extended from both sides behind each two pillars while large square tiles lay above the floor.

"Stay alert. I hear footsteps."

"They're mine, aren't they?" Sergio asked with eyes filled with confusion.

"They're not yours, nor mine," Iker tightened his grip on his iron rod, "They're coming from upstairs."

"But I can't even hear a thin..."

"Someone's coming."

"Thank God you guys found me!" A familiar figure appeared abruptly, coming down from the stairs. Completely paralyzed, the blood drained from Sergio's face, as Iker became paler than he ever did before.

"Hey, so is outside safe? Any survivors, except me?" Xabi approached, asking them right in front of their cold faces.

"Woah, you almost scared the crap out of me, Xab," Sergio joked in relief, "I thought you're one of those putas outside!"

"Of course I'm not!" Xabi laughed, joking, "Do I even look like them?"

"Are you eating?" Iker frowned, "You look like you're chewing stuff."

"What? They're only biscuits," Xabi shrugged, amazed by the captain's observation.

"Where did you get these?" Iker continued questioning, lowering his gaze onto the box of food under Xabi's arm. In a desperate living environment, food was the most important thing to keep you alive, as well as water.

"The galley of the airplane," Xabi answered, sounded a bit reluctantly, "You can go there and get some. There's plenty of food."

"We're not getting back to the debris, right," Sergio rolled his eyes, "Why don't you give some to us as a refund for scaring us. Besides, we are Madridistas too."

"But I didn't mean it!"

"Oh come on!" 

"I don't have much left, and I know that both of you don't want me to starve to death, right?" Xabi protested, "You got your own luggage. Why don't you just eat the stuff in there?"

"I don't have food inside my luggage, see?" Sergio crouched as he opened his luggage, "My new fashioned clothes, loads of hair gel, perfume, toy souvenirs from Brasil, and nope, no food. What do you expect?"

Iker sighed in his impatience look with his arms akimbo. 

"Okay then, here you go, Sese," Xabi handed Sergio a piece of cookie, "This is the last two pieces I got."

"So you're not giving the other one to Iker?" Sergio pierced his glare into Xabi's eyes, "You still have one left."

"Don't I have to eat? Moreover, you didn't even show your gratitude on my generosity," Xabi mumbled, swallowing the last cookie in, "You know how me and he work out."

"Well, he hasn't eaten for five d..." Sergio grumbled before interrupted by Iker's nudge at his arm.

"It's fine. I'm not hungry. Thanks by the way," Iker grinned. 

"We...share?" Sergio broke open the biscuit into halves and handed one to his friend.

"Gracias," Iker gradually took it with a smile. Sergio couldn't help staring into his eyes. He knew him well enough. Iker usually preferred to bottle up his negative emotions rather than express it out, but he could never hide it from Sergio. From his eyes, Sergio could tell that he was somehow hurt. 

"Any survivors, except us?" Xabi asked.

"Sorry, we haven't seen them since we split. We shouldn't have split in the first place," Iker replied, sounded regretful, "I hope they are safe, but I don't think so. It's too dangerous outside."

"Of course they will be safe!" Sergio snorted, almost proudly, "They are Spaniards and Spaniards are invincible!"

Iker sighed, followed with a silence, until he changed the topic."Let's find a place upstairs to settle down first. We couldn't stand here in this lobby for too long."

A loud bang uttered behind the door. Sergio jolted next to Iker's side, screaming, "Those putas are coming to get us!"

"Two of you go upstairs," Iker suggested, "I'll check who's banging the door."

"Are you insane?" Sergio grasped the captain's hand tight, "You want to get yourself killed?"

"It might be one of our friends," Iker stated, "Besides, I won't let Xabi go upstairs alone. You can never know what waits up there."

"I can take care of my own self," Xabi snapped, "And there were no putas upstairs just then."

"Fine," Iker sighed, "All three of us can check who it is."

Another bang uttered behind the door as the door flung open by a strike of laser.

"Run for our lives!" Sergio panicked, leaping up the stairs. The gang followed.

"Thanks to your marvellous idea, Capi," Xabi grumbled with an ironic tone, "Now those putas are right below us."

"Shut up!" Sergio hissed, "They're at the stairs!"

"Can we still go up?"

"No, this is the top floor already."

"Get into one of those rooms at the corridor," Iker ordered, "Quick!"

"To hide and settle down?" Xabi whispered, but enough for Iker to hear, "But even I don't know what is in there!"

"Either go or die here," Iker urged, "We have to go."

 

Gerard Pique peeked into a dark room down the corridor on the second floor of the green building. Once he stepped a foot in, green fire ignited the lamp stands like wisps in supernatural fictions. The room was actually exquisite with artworks made of light.

"Are you sure that no one is in there?" Cesc asked, clearly anxious, "This place is spooky."

"At least I can't spot anyone here," Gerard looked around and shrugged.

"They might be hiding around the corners," Andres stuttered, cowering behind the door, "Or they might have turned invisible."

"Only wimps hide in corners," Gerard laughed, pulling Andres into the large room.

"This is not a right time for laughing..." Andres sighed.

"Look, a fridge!" Cesc grinned as he walked towards an object which looked like a refrigerator, "Food, at last!"

"Open it! I'm starving already," Gerard chuckled.

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Andres murmured, but it was too late. Cesc had already opened the door of the "fridge".

Inside the "fridge", there was a cube glowing in orange. It floated out before it landed on the floor. Sinister light beamed and dazzled the room with orange luster. As the light faded, a figure started to emerge. It gradually turned out into Prince Izhitha, and there was no road to escape.

"Well, well... What do we have here? I wonder who is disturbing my nap," Izhitha smirked, "I, the Prince of Axuko Kingdom, had been exhausted after commanding my army. Too badly I had lost my preys – humans. However, looks like now they had been back looking for their deaths."

"Capture them!" The Prince ordered. Groups of Axuklians marched into the room...


	6. The King

Chapter 4

 

Captured and handcuffed by Prince Izhitha and his guards, Gerard, Cesc and Andres were brought to the third floor of the Green Section. Two soldiers standing in front of iron-studded vault door of the throne room couldn't stop scrutinizing Prince Izhitha's new hostages, until Prince Izhitha cocked an eye at one of them, leaving him stuttering, "Wh...what can I do for you, your majesty?"

"I would like to see Father King," said Izhitha, "and I would like to send these people to him."

Cesc gulped at what he had heard. Seeing the King wasn't any better than being hunted down by unknown creatures. They were more likely to be executed after that.

"Bring them in!" A deep voice ordered from inside the room. The soldiers screeched open the door and let them in, before they closed it back again.

"Good boy, Izhitha... You may leave the room now," The King ordered as he perched on the throne in the middle of the room.

"Yes my majesty!" Izhitha marched out of the room. So there were only the Spaniards, the King, and some guards left inside the room.

The room was enormous. Colourful but sinister lights lit up every corner inside. In the middle there was a huge light green pillar and the King was sitting in front of it. Five blue pillars surrounded the big green pillar. There was a dark pattern on the white-coloured floor. It was the Axuko sign. The King appeared to be petrifying, only his red, flaring eyes were seen under the dark shadow of his black hood.

"Tie them onto the blue pillars!" Gripping on his staff, the King ordered again but with a thunderous tone. The guards grabbed the Spaniards' arms and tied them onto three of the pillars with the similar strange ropes when they were caught in the debris, "Guards, you may leave now."

Callously, he turned to the Spaniards, "Three of you only? I've heard that there are more human survivors."

"Wha...what do you mean by 'still surviving'?" Andres stammered, "We have no idea what's happening, really. Our plane crashed. We were kidnapped. And now we arrived to a place we have never known. Please just take us back to where we belong."

"Where you belong? You mean Earth?" The King snickered, "It was destroyed hours ago. Your plane has been extremely lucky to avoid the destruction but still the wing was struck by our last missile. You crash landed on the ruined ground and were knocked out by us. Of course you don't know anything! You guys are the only survivors."

"You mean... the people...the cities...are all..." No, this is not a prank after all, and nothing can be as bad as that... Cesc thought, "Cescky, that's my boy!" All he heard was his father's encouraging voice. Run to papa, he told himself, as an embrace from two warm arms hugged him tight like he could never escape from him, "You scored the winning goal for the school, didn't you?"

He was the first to break down, while the others remain flabbergasted. He had tried to stop it, but his mind was still filled with joyful memories with his father. No, they are lost, and can never become joyful anymore... His heart wrenched, eyes couldn't stop his own tears from the outflow.

"Yes, dork! All destroyed," Annoyed at Cesc, the King rolled his eyes, "A moment ago, you got everything you need, and suddenly you got nothing left on you. Yes! Finally someone understands my feeling."

"But why did you destroy our planet? And what happened to your past?" Gerard asked, trying to stay calm.

"I can choose not to answer the latter. I can only say that a long time ago, our planet, Axuko, has been destroyed by meteorites. Earth is the reason why those meteorites came, so we planned for revenge. Also, it is a great place for us to relocate. That's why your planet is chosen."

"That's not fair! That's so selfish!" Furious, Andres shouted with tears slipping down his pale cheeks, "Avenge for the past doesn't mean to obliterate the current."

"Well, ask your nations, ask yourself. War is like this too, right?"

Staring at each other in silence, the Spaniards must admit that the King was right. It became a dead atmosphere until the King came up with a plan.

"Ok...there's still room for negotiations. You miss your 'home', right?" The King smirked with fake concern.

"Please stop that smirking," Gerard furrowed his brows, "You're like planning something sinister."

"So you mean you don't want negotiations?" The King offered Gerard a pair of crimson, wide eyes, "Okay then... Guards, bring them to execution!"

"Wait!" Cesc screamed, "Geri, what have you done! Your highness, we are grateful for your mercy and are willing to have negotiations.

"Well, if there is a will, there is a way..."

"We'll do anything to save our planet!" said Gerard sternly.

"The Axuko Crystal is named after my planet by my father because it was the main culprit and was the last thing that he saw in the destruction of my homeland. Find the Axuko Crystal for me, for it has to pay my desire. And I'll tell you how to find it. There is still hope for your planet when I have mine. Get it?"

"Where's the crystal?"

"I don't know. But don't worry, I know a lot of people who can help you," The King grinned with fake friendliness. "After you have handed in the crystal to me, I will let you use the time machine. The time machine can only be activated when there is a source of a strong power like the Axuko Crystal."

"You got a time machine?" Cesc asked, fascinated.

"But why is it helping to us?" Andres questioned, "I mean after we got back to a few days ago, you will still destroy Earth in that time dimension."

"At that time, you have to make sacrifices. Some of you remain here on this destructed planet to wait for the time changes while some have to split and head to a long time ago to stop the Axuko crystal from destroying my planet but can never go back. Don't ask me how, discover your way. And when the past has been changed, my planet will be safe, and so as yours. Our own cities we are building now on this planet will be turned back into yours, and we, the Axuklians, will return to our own planet."

"Woah there," Gerard interrupted, "Why don't you order your troops or even yourself for that sacrifice?"

"Us Axuklians sacrifice for your planet after we succeed to conquer it? Stop dreaming! So you're saying that you're giving up your last hope? No negotiations then," Irritated, the King rolled his eyes again, "Guards, bring them to execution!"

"Gerard Pique!" Cesc warned, "Your majesty, I am deeply sorry for the rudeness of my friend and we would love to sacrifice for our homes."

"I will remember what you have said, Cescky," Gerard muttered to himself, "You will regret it when you are stuck in the middle of the universe trying to stop the Axuko crystal from destroying everything."

"Good to hear, that kiddo over there. Then all of you have 21 days to finish this task, or else you'll be punished to death, beginning from tomorrow on, according to your time zone. Understand?"

"Actually I rather die now to see my family in heaven," Andres murmured, but still he followed the two Spaniards with a nod.

"Here," The King told the Spaniards as he handed something to the guards, "From tomorrow, wear this badge for recognition so that you won't be attacked by Axuklians. Moreover, at that time, we will supply human food for those who wear the badge when we can. Give them to your friends as well, and tell them all about what I had ordered. You should thank me for my mercy."

"At last, call me King Skull."

The guards came back and released their ropes. The Spaniards were led out of the throne room to the corridor and the heavy door was slammed close again.

"Wow, that's fast," Cesc sighed in relief, "I thought we would die inside that room. But don't you think it's weird?"

"Everything is weird here," Gerard shrugged, "I'm wondering if he made it all up."

"I think that crystal thing is weird. The crystal thing must be something evil and powerful and he is using us to find it for him," answered Andres.

"Maybe, but this is our only hope," said Gerard, "Refusing is not an option to us."

 

"Father King, are you really going to give them a chance?"

"You'll see, Izhitha. I got the whole plan already. It was I who spared their lives at the very first place anyway, when they were still on that plane to Madrid..."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments below! :D


End file.
